The Robin St Clair Chronicles: Mai?
by Agent Ari
Summary: Robin St. Clair has run away from home and runs into Chloe King. Little does Robin know her life is about to change for the worse. With a young Mai unsure of her future...will the order use Robin to get to Chloe?
1. Unfriendly Encounter

**Yep I like the show. I decided to write a fanfic that I had longed to start. Anyway I don't own The Nine Lives of Chloe King or any of the OC's. I only own Robin and the idea for this story. Please review!**

Unfriendly Encounter

"_You'll never be safe out there on your own! You won't last two minutes out there!"_

My father's words rang in my head like an angry wasp. He wasn't my real dad; apparently he found me and took me in. We were very close when I was growing up, but lately, now that I'm thirteen, things couldn't have gotten worse. We had gotten into this huge fight and I, being a rebellious teen, packed a few of my things in a book bag and walked right out the front door. Now I was lost in the heart of San Francisco.

My stomach growled once again and I looked around for something to eat, probably unsuccessfully. Then I saw it- an open trunk belonging to a green Kia Soul. Inside were brown bags probably stuffed with food. The thought of such things made my mouth water.

"Chloe, could you get the rest of the bags?" a woman yelled, stepping inside the house.

Now was my chance. I tiptoed over to the car and quietly scavenged through the bags. Some bags of junk food caught my eye. Soda, chips, dip, candy... I didn't waste any time pulling out a bag of chips.

"Hey!"

The voice made me jump and turn around. I stood facing a teenage girl. She looked to be about sixteen with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes that narrowed into slits. She took a step forward and I took a step back. It wasn't until she jumped down the porch steps that I bolted down the street.

I had always been a fast runner, but the girl in pursuit of me was gaining fast. I ducked into an alley and skidded to a stop when I saw a barbed wire fence in front of me. It had to be at least an eight feet climb and I was terrified of heights (ironically because I'm way taller than the average sophomore). I began to climb the fence despite my fears and reached the top when the girl stopped and climbed after me. She grabbed my ankle, causing it to go over a barb. She yanked down, making the barb cut a gash in my ankle.

"Let go of me!" I yelped, trying not to cry.

"In your dreams!" she snapped, yanking down again, the cut on my ankle getting deeper.

I gave an involuntary cry of pain and let go, causing both the girl and myself to go crashing to the ground. I landed on top of her and she pushed me into the dumpster, grabbing the bag of chips.

"You should be happy I don't call the cops." She growled.

I turned to sit slouched, clutching my ankle with both hands.

"Oh yeah, I'm jumping with joy on the inside!" I hissed.

She knelt down in front of me and I slid back against the wall.

"Just leave me alone!" I said, my voice breaking.

"I can help you. I know it's my fault and I'm sorry. Just let me help you." She said quietly.

"No, I don't want your help!" I cried, my hands now drenched in blood.

"Please…I'm sorry. But if you stay out here, you're gonna get an infection and or pass out from blood loss."

She was right, but how could I trust her? She seemed sincere in what she said and I truly didn't stand a chance out here by myself. I nodded quietly and looked up at her to see her staring at me.

"Hello…?" I said.

She blinked and held out her hand. "Sorry…I'm Chloe by the way."

I took her hand hesitantly and she helped me stand. "I'm Robin."

We talked some as she took me to her house. She told me about her and her friends, Amy and Paul, and I told her about myself and left out how I didn't really get along well with the kids at my old school. When we stepped in the front door, a middle aged woman with short brown hair walked up to us.

"Chloe King what is the matter with you?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"It's my fault, Miss. I stole a bag of chips and she was just trying to stop me. I'm sorry." I mumbled, my eyes on the floor.

"You both are lucky I'm in a good mood today." She sighed. She glanced down at my ankle and helped me to sit on.

"3…2…1…" Chloe counted down on her fingers.

Just as she hit one, Ms. King attacked me with questions: Who are you? How old are you? Where are your parents? Did you run away? Are you hungry? Do you need something to eat? Do you have a place to stay for the night? Chloe took the liberty of explaining exactly what happened in the alley.

I sighed and answered each question one at a time. "My name is Robin St. Clair. I'm thirteen years old."

Ms. King looked up at me, an eyebrow raised in a question. "Your parents?" she asked.

I looked form Chloe to her mother and shook my head. "I ran away." And before any of them could say anything else I answered the rest of Ms. King's questions. "Yes, I'm hungry. And if you don't mind I'd like something to eat. I was going to just find some alley to stay in for the night."

"Now why did you run away?" Chloe asked, taking a set next to me.

"Because…I don't know. Lately my dad and I haven't exactly gotten on the right foot. You could say that he kicked me out more or less. He was never my real father anyway so… It doesn't really matter." I replied solemnly.

"But you do plan to go back to him…right?" she questioned further.

I dare not look at either of them as I felt tears form in my eyes. Truth be told, I was torn between wanting to go back and wanting to stay as far away from that man as possible.

"Chloe…take Robin upstairs to get washed up. When you two come back down dinner will be on the table." Ms. King said hastily.

Chloe nodded and helped me stand again. Ms. King had bandaged up my ankle and it was a little easier navigating around. She led me up to her room and let me sit on her bed. Her room was so…artsy and original. It made me realize how dull my father had made my room look. She had a collage of pictures on her wall and I had few on my dresser. Her room was purple and blue while mine was a dull white.

Chloe returned, setting a towel and a washcloth in my lap. She sat next to me, her expression sympathetic.

"Y'know," she began, "you don't have to be scared. My mom and I won't hurt you. We just want to help."

I nodded, "Thanks, Chloe…"

"No problem." She replied, now searching through her closet.

"I just realized something."

Chloe turned to me, a cute purple top in her hand. "What?"

"All of this started with a bag of chips." I grinned.

Chloe smirked and threw the top at me. She threw a pair of shorts at me but I caught them as they were about to hit my face.

"So what's your dad like?" she asked curiously.

I wasn't shocked that she had asked about my father at all. I was practically waiting for one of them to ask. "Well…he's a business man so he gets home late. We don't really spend a lot of time together and he does his own thing while I do mine. It's like we live in separate worlds. But when we do talk it's like all hell breaks loose. We're constantly fighting."

"Wow…must've been really tough." She muttered.

I nodded and shrugged, "What about you? What's yours like?"

"Actually my dad left nine years ago. I haven't seen him since." She said.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" I said quickly.

We exchanged conversation for a few more minutes and I took a well-desired shower. I got dressed in the clothes Chloe had lent to me and walked back into her room. Of course my ankle would have to get bandaged again. As we walked down the stairs, the smell of oven-roasted chicken wafted p into my nose, making my mouth water.

"I had to re-warm it up. You girls were up there for an hour talking away." Ms. King teased.

The three of us sat at the table like an actual family- something I haven't done since before my mom died six years ago. Of course there were more questions but I answered them as best I could.

"Do you have anywhere to go? Any family members you could stay with?" Chloe asked.

I shook my head. "No…not that I know of." I replied.

"Well…since you have no where to stay I guess you can stay here." Ms. King smiled.

"Thank you….it really means a lot." I grinned.

After dinner, I watched Chloe finish the rest of her homework from earlier today and stayed up to watch an old movie. After the movie was finished I was practically knocked out. Ms. King said I could sleep on the couch until she bought an inflatable bed for me.

I lay on the couch quietly, teeth brushed, sheets up to my chin. Though I was extremely tired, I couldn't find it in myself to fall asleep. _Maybe Chloe was awake…it was easy for me to talk to her…_ I thought, getting up quietly. I tiptoed up the steps, careful not to wake anyone. When I reached her door, I peered through the crack to see her room dark. I could hear more than one person breathe from in her room. One was even and slow and the other uneven. Who was it that was in her room?

There was a silhouette in the window. I couldn't make out who it was and didn't want to. I hesitantly walked in the room, pretending like I didn't notice the person in the window disappear.

"Robin…?" Chloe asked, sitting up.

Before I could answer I was knocked into a pile of clothes, the silhouette I recognized from the window pinning me down.

"No, Alek, stop!" Chloe hissed, pulling the silhouette off of me.

I stood to face both of them.

Then the silhouette and I said the only thing that had popped into my head.

"Who the hell are you?"


	2. An Explination Would be Nice

**I don't own The Nine Lives of Chloe King or the OC's. I only own Robin and the idea for this story!**

An Explanation Would Be Nice

_Chloe's POV_

I looked from Alek to Robin, trying to figure out how to explain this to both of them. My being sleep deprived didn't help in this situation at all. I listened in for my mom, hearing her footsteps come closer. I turned to where Alek had been standing, but didn't see him.

"Girls, what is going on?" she asked.

I was about to say something when Robin spoke up. "I tripped…y'know…injured ankle and all."

"It's three in the morning. And even though it's Saturday I don't like you both being up this late. Do whatever you have to do and get some sleep."

I nodded quickly, my eyes quickly scanning around for Alek. "Love you." I said quietly, watching her leave.

"Implied…" she yawned, disappearing down the hall and to her room.

I turned to Robin, folding my arms over my chest, just to show how annoyed I was.

"Sorry…I couldn't sleep and I thought you'd be awake, but I saw this dude in the window and I thought I could scare him off and-"

"Good luck with scaring _me_ off." Alek said, appearing from out of my bathroom.

"Why are you stalking Chloe?" Robin demanded.

Alek was quick to come up with a cover up story. He walked up to stand beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist. _This could not be good…_ I thought.

"I'm not stalking her. She's my girlfriend." Alek said confidently.

"Uh-huh…so when did you start dating?" Robin questioned further.

"On my birthday a few months ago." I replied.

"Yeah…but I'll need proof you too are actually together."

"And what proof would that be?" I asked hesitantly.

"Kiss."

That one word made my heart stop. I did think Alek was charming…and I suppose cute, but I would never admit to that. His snarky, sarcastic, and annoying side cancelled all that out most of the time. Out of my peripheral vision I saw the corner of his lip twitch up into a smirk and I elbowed him.

Alek turned me to face him, holding my face in his hands. He leaned in slowly until his lips met mine. The kiss was soft and sweet, yet filled with yearning passion. And I couldn't help but kiss back. I was about to wrap my arms around his neck when Robin cleared her throat. I pulled away from Alek, seeing as he wouldn't, blushing like mad.

"Well…that was a little more proof than I'd like but still." Robin shrugged, "Well I'm gonna go back downstairs so…yeah I'll leave you to alone." She muttered. Without a second glance she was gone.

"Don't do that again." I mumbled, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't enjoy it." He chuckled, sitting down next to me.

"I didn't."

"Says the girl who kissed back _and_ was about to wrap her arms around me." He grinned.

"I was trying to make it convincing!"

"Yeah, sure…you can't deny that I am a good kisser though."

"Oh please…" I couldn't think of a smart comment so I just stuck with that.

"You still haven't told me who that was yet."

I gave a sigh and looked down at my hands. "Her name is Robin and she's staying here since she ran away and has nowhere else to go. Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Is she Mai?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think she is. I mean-"

He lifted his hand to caress my cheek, stopping me in mid sentence.

"You know Robin isn't here?" I asked.

"Oh, I know that. Get some sleep, Chloe. You'll need it for your training."

He stood from my bed and walked over to the window. Before he disappeared onto the roof he gave me a smirk and a wink.

I sat there on my bed, totally confused. Was he trying to get something through to me? And if he was what was it? I was too tired to try and figure out the answer to the question; I curled up under my sheets, soon asleep.

_Robin's POV_

My eyes opened slowly, bright light flooding in through the blinds. The smell of bacon and pancakes wafted into my nose, making me sit up. I stood and stretched looking around. On the fridge was a note:

_**Chloe and Robin,**_

_**Had to leave early for work. Breakfast is on the table help yourself.**_

_**P.S. Chloe take Robin when you go to hang with Amy and Paul. Don't let her just sit at home.**_

_**Mom**_

"Cool." I muttered.

I walked over to the plate of bacon and picked up a piece. I couldn't remember the last I ate pancakes and bacon; when I lived with my dad, my breakfast was whatever I could find in the fridge or cabinets.

Chloe walked down the steps, already dressed for the day. She was taken aback at the pancakes and bacon so I pointed at the fridge, trying to hide a smile by nibbling on my strip of bacon.

"Well, I have to go to work too so…are you up for spending hours in a coffee shop and used bookstore?" she asked.

I nodded, "I like books."

After eating breakfast, I took another shower and got dressed into a pair of jeans and T-shirt I had brought with me. I slipped into my sneakers, kind of glad that my jeans covered up my bandaged ankle. After brushing my teeth the both of us headed out, only to see a red bug waiting outside for us.

"Hey, Chloe!" A girl whom I guessed to be Amy said. She looked at me and gave Chloe a confused look.

"Long story short: Her name is Robin and she's a runaway. She's staying with my mom and me." Chloe replied.

Beside her was a boy- probably Paul. Chloe and I got in the back and just as I closed the door, Amy swerved around and drove down the street.

The bookstore was amazing. It had so many books to look at. I sat across form Amy and Paul, listening to them talk to themselves.

"So are you?" Paul asked quietly.

"Am I what?" I asked, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Are you Mai?"

I blinked and just stared at him. What was a Mai?

"What is a Mai?"

Amy put her head in her hands and shook her head. "Why would you do that?"

Chloe looked up from her folding some clothes to glare at Paul's back. The door to the clothes shop opened and a guy stepped in. He had brown hair, crooked smile, and a beard. I shifted in my seat, feeling on edge.

"Just forget what he said…he's a comic book geek." Amy said.

"That hurt." Paul mumbled.

I barely heard them as I watched the guy interact with Chloe. The door opened again and Alek stepped in, looking at Chloe and the guy before walking into the coffee shop and sitting at a table, his eyes on them. I could feel him watch me as I stared at the guy. To my surprise I could hear what they were saying.

"Hey, uh, the carnival's in town until Monday and tomorrow there's going to be a firework show from seven to nine and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." He said.

Chloe smiled and nodded, "Hmm…fireworks…cotton candy. I like it, thanks Brian."

So his name was Brian? That I'd note down for later.

"Robin…Robin!"

Amy snapped her fingers in my face, causing me to blink and look at her. "Sorry…" I mumbled.

"What was that? You look like you-" she began. She turned around, looking from me to Brian, and over to Alek.

_Chloe's POV_

I glanced over at Robin, Amy, and Paul to see Robin watching Brian. She didn't blink once, nor did she move a muscle. Using my empathy, I could feel what she felt- fury and something like hatred. I didn't like the look she was giving him either. I couldn't help but wonder why she hated Brian. I glanced over at Alek, his eyes averted from us like usual, but I was sure he was listening in.

"So tomorrow then?" Brian asked, catching my attention.

"Yeah, totally. Sounds great." I smiled.

Brian nodded and walked out of the store. I looked over at Peyton to see her walking around the bookstore, stopping to look at a book every now and then. She looked at me, smiled, and then continued to browse through the books.

"I like Robin." Alek said, now leaning against the counter in front of me.

"Just because she hates Brian?"

He nodded but said nothing.

"I could feel what she felt. She was furious and filled with hate." I mumbled, beginning to fold the rest of the clothes.

"Maybe she knows who Brian is. She has good taste." He chuckled.

"Let's not forget what happened last night."

"How could I ever forget?"

"You're talking about the kiss aren't you?"

He gave me a sideways smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe she is Mai? Because I swore I saw her eyes flash gold for a second." I said quickly.

"We'll just wait and see. If she is…she's an extremely young one." Alek said.

I looked over at Robin again. I could feel that she was now relaxed and it rubbed off on me. She leaned against the wall, reading Shakespeare's _Macbeth_. Maybe my conclusion about her was right? What if she was Mai? Was she hiding something? There were so many questions that went through my head.

**So is Robin Mai? What does she have against Brian? Tell me what you think about this chapter and please review! This is my first Nine Lives fanfic.**


	3. Claws, Chinese Food, What's Next?

**You know the drill. I don't own The Nine Lives of Chloe King and all other characters are not mine. I only own Robin and the idea for this story.**

Claws, Chinese Food, What's Next?

"Rezza…" I hissed, scratching my nails on the wooden table.

"What was that look about, Robin? You looked like you wanted to kill him!" Chloe demanded impatiently.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "If I told you…you wouldn't believe me."

"Yes, we would. C'mon just tell us." Amy pleaded, leaning forward in her chair.

"Fine…I never told anyone this, but I witnessed my mother's death when I was seven years old. And I know the Rezza's are behind it."

"But you don't know if that's true or not. Do you have any facts on what exactly happened?" Amy asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. They traced the whereabouts of the killer to _Rezza_ Capital…where the _Rezza_'s live. I know it was one of them."

"But you still-" Chloe began.

"Chloe, I know one of the Rezza's is behind this. I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

She fell silent, clearly upset with the news she had just received.

"I'm sorry about your mom." Paul said.

I shrugged, "It's okay. It was six years ago so it doesn't hurt to talk about it anymore."

We stayed in the bookstore until it closed, all of us agreeing to go back to Chloe's. Alek watched us from the rooftops. Once we arrived at the house I sat on the couch. Amy sat on my right, Paul on her left, and Chloe on my left. We watched a movie and just when it finished, Ms. King walked in the door, two brown bags in her arms.

"Sorry I'm late," she began, "Went to go get takeout."

"Chinese food?" I asked.

"Yep… you aren't allergic are you?" she asked.

"No, ma'am." I said, shaking my head.

"Amy, Paul, are you going to stay for dinner too?" she asked, setting the bags on the counter.

"Sure." they chorused.

"I've never had Chinese food before." I thought aloud, causing everyone in the room to dramatically gasp.

I had to admit to one thing- Chinese food has to be the best type of dinner I could've ever gotten. One because I've never had Chinese food before. Two because well…who in San Francisco doesn't like Chinese food?

Of course the food came with chopsticks and I decided to try my hand at them. I must say for a beginner, I was pretty good. To tell you the truth the only reason I used the dang chopsticks was because everyone else at the table was.

"Are you sure you don't have any family to stay with? I mean it's not that I want you to go. I don't, but I'm just curious." Ms. King said after a while.

I nodded, "I'm sure. My mom was killed when I was seven and my dad was all I have left. They were my adoptive parents so I never knew any of their family."

"So, were you born in the U.S?"

I shook my head. "I think my dad said something about shipping me back to…Ukraine I think it was? I can't remember."

"You're from Ukraine?" Amy asked.

I gave a sideways shrug. "I guess so. If my memory serves right…than yes, I am Ukrainian."

"That is _so_ cool. Chloe was born in Ukraine. Weren't you?" Paul said.

Chloe nodded, "Guilty."

_Chloe's POV_

Finding out that Robin was born in Ukraine made me that much closer to finding out that my conclusion had been true. I would have to tell Valentina about this later.

After dinner, Amy and Paul left. I told my mom that I was going out to visit Jasmine and she told me to be home before midnight. Robin didn't bother asking me questions, her eyes glued to the TV.

The road to the penthouse where they lived was really familiar, seeing as I had been to Alek and Jasmine's place more times than I could've every imagined. I took the elevator, hating that it wasn't going as fast as I had liked. Before I could knock on the door, Jasmine opened it. I trust that Alek had informed them about Robin.

"She's from Ukraine." I announced, walking into the center of the room.

"Well that answers so many questions…" Alek muttered.

"Should we bring her here then? Maybe she is Mai?" Jasmine thought.

"Well we can't do anything until we have actual proof that she is in fact Mai." Valentina said, walking into the room.

"So we wait until she starts sprouting claws and jumping from rooftops?" Alek smirked.

"Not necessarily the rooftops." Valentina replied, now pacing quietly.

"I don't think Robin will come out and admit she has claws." I sighed, "She's a very concealed person."

"We'll give her time to relax and get used to them. You must catch her in the act if that's the case. It probably won't be easy, but it's one less Mai roaming the streets unaware of who she is."

"So are you saying we have to watch her? Just like Jasmine and Alek watch me?" I asked, really confused.

"Looks like the protected is now a protector." Jasmine chuckled.

_Robin's POV_

I sat in the living room, watching a tiger documentary for no apparent reason. All my life cats had fascinated me, what with their silence and grace.

I yawned, stood, and stretched, stretching my fingers out until they looked like a '1' bent backwards. My fingers just curved that way. I didn't know why, but I liked to freak people out with my double jointed…ness.

I examined my fingers as I sat down, playing with them and making them bend backwards. On the last time I did, white claw-like things stretched from my fingernails, causing me to yelp and fall off the couch.

"Robin? Are you alright down there?" Ms. King asked. I could see her shadow on the wall as she stood at the foot of the steps.

"Yeah I'm fine. They zoomed in on the spider way too much." I replied, realizing what I had said was true.

"Alright then…" she said, her shadow disappearing from sight.

I stretched out my fingers again and there the claws were. I just stared at my fingers wide eyed until I got a call on my cell phone. It said it was from Chloe. I picked it up and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello..?" I asked, my voice a bit shaky.

"Hey- are you okay?" she asked, concern clearly visible in her voice.

"Um…yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Never mind…tell Mom that I might be a bit late, but I'll be home soon."

"A-Alright…see ya when...you get back."

I didn't hear her reply as I stared down at my hands. I began to feel dizzy. I didn't know what was happening to me at all and it made me feel stupid. Were these claws always there or something? I hung up my phone, still staring at my hands.

"What is going on…?" I breathed.

Was I some kind of experiment? Was I experimented on as a baby? And the question that still unfortunately remained unanswered- what was going on?

**Yep! Now Robin has claws… Things don't get any better for her in the next chapter and I will not reveal what happens before the chapter is uploaded. Just stay tuned and review. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Slipping Away

**I don't own the Nine Lives of Chloe King or any of the characters. I only own Robin and the idea for this story. Sorry this one is so short!**

Slipping Away

I decided not to wait around for Chloe to get back. I had to find some answers now. I told Ms. King what Chloe had asked me to say and slipped upstairs and into Chloe's room. I opened her window and crawled up onto the roof, careful to close it back. I stood on the roof for a while before taking in a deep breath and ran. Who knows how long or how far I ran.

When I turned around, I couldn't see any houses that signaled that I was close to home. All I saw were big business buildings, the tall structures casting shadows at my feet. I put my hands on my knees as I gasped for air. Running from my fears was all I had ever done. I had no one to help me with anything. I practically fended for myself for the past three years of my life.

"Robin?" Ms. King and Chloe's voices could be heard in the distance.

I looked around, but didn't see anyone in pursuit of me. I'd go back- but not yet. It run and run and then stop and cry and then find my way back. Hopefully the streets of San Francisco would be so generous as to allow me to get back.

Hard footsteps on rooftops broke me from my thoughts. I turned back around to see someone running after me. I began to panic. Flee or fight? I didn't stick around to see how big this person was so I turned and bolted across the roof I had been standing on. When I reached the edge I skidded to a stop. It had to be at least a ten feet jump; looking down I saw it was a sixty foot plummet to death.

Option one- Face my attacker and probably die

Option two- Try and make the jump and most likely fall to my death or get seriously broken bones.

Both options were terrible. Call me crazy but I went with option two. I backed up a good distance and ran full speed off the edge of the roof, feeling whomever was chasing me's finger's barely graze my shoulder. I miscalculated my jump and found myself clinging to the edge of the building for dear life.

"Hang on, Robin!" A voice I recognized as Chloe's said.

I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter as to what I would do, but I didn't say a thing. My knees were scraped but that was the least of my problems. I knew I could die if I slipped…

It was too late to be talking about it. As Chloe reached out a hand for me, my arms slipped and I fell to the ground below, trying to reach out for something. I caught a drain pipe, grateful that it stopped my fall halfway down. My hands involuntarily let go of the pipe and I continued to fall.

Have you ever heard that saying? That one that says when you're dying your life flashes before your eyes? Well it's true. Images of what happened in the past days flooded my thoughts. I had finally found a family that actually cared about me…and now I would lose them forever.

I hit the ground hard, my vision fading to black, just as the pain started.

**Yes, Robin could die or be injured severely. But the question is: will she survive? Please review!**


	5. Hanging by a Thread

**I don't on TNLoCK yada yada I only own Robin and the idea for this story.**

Hanging by a Thread

_Chloe's POV_

I watched as Robin fell. I reached out a hand to her, but I was too late- just like when I tried to catch her before she fell. I had taken too long and when I arrived at her side she lay in a crumpled heap on the pavement. I knelt down by her side just as my phone began to ring. I looked at it to see that it was Brian who was calling. I hung up, not really wanting to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, Robin." I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Chloe, I-"

I turned around to look up at Alek and Jasmine. They walked up to sit on the other side of Robin.

"I'm sorry, Chloe." Alek whispered.

I could only shake my head as tears fell from my face onto Robin's arm.

"Maybe we can help her? I can barely hear her heartbeat so she's still with us." Jasmine said firmly.

"We have to get her to Valentina then!" I said hastily.

I picked Robin up, wincing as she gave a soft moan of pain.

"It's gonna be alright. Promise." I said quietly.

The walk to Valentina's was short, but it seemed like ages since we arrived at the door leading inside. Jasmine opened the door and we looked up to see a concerned and shocked Valentina waiting for us. She took Robin from my arms and gave a sigh.

"Let us hope that what we do to help her is enough to keep her with us." She whispered, taking Robin down the hall. I started to follow after them, but Alek and Jasmine stopped me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, trying to get past them.

"You'll probably start crying again if you go in there. She's pretty banged up." Jasmine said.

"I don't' care you have to let me in there. She's my sister!" I growled, pushing past them. Alek stood in front of me, his hands on my shoulders.

"Robin will be fine. It's you we're worried about." He said quietly.

I just stared up at him, feeling unwanted tears forming in my eyes again. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. Only until he wrapped his arms around me did I realize what I was doing.

"It's okay, Chloe, she'll be fine. Don't start blaming yourself." He hushed.

_Alek's POV_

I was definitely shocked when she hugged me, but I couldn't help but feel terrible for her. So I did the only thing I could think of- I comforted her. I wrapped my arms around her, whispering comforting words as she sobbed into my shirt. Jasmine raised an eyebrow at me and I just rolled my eyes. I was glad that Chloe chose me to run to, but I'd never admit to that.

"But it-" she began.

"No it isn't. You did all you could to save her. It is _not_ your fault. It was never your fault." My cheeks flushed pink when I realized what I had just said.

Chloe continued to cry for a while; I didn't bother to keep track of how long she cried. Her sobs soon turned to shudders which eventually died down. We stayed like that for a while, Jasmine now in the kitchen, popping popcorn. She ate it when she was nervous.

I pulled away from Chloe to wipe the remaining tears from her face. She gave me a small smile, mouthing the words 'thank you'. I gave her a smile and a nod in return. I heard the popcorn popping in the microwave, but I never brought my eyes from Chloe's- and neither did she…much to my surprise.

I leaned in slowly, praying silently that she wouldn't pull away or say something. She didn't do either of those things. My lips finally touched hers and was relieved that she in fact returned the kiss. I pulled away after a few seconds, but leaned in and gave her another kiss on her lips.

"Finally…" I heard Jasmine mutter from the kitchen.

Chloe smiled sheepishly up at me before joining my cousin in the kitchen. I followed after her, grabbing a few kernels of popcorn.

"You know you enjoyed that one, Chloe." I smirked, making her throw some popcorn at me.

"Yeah…right…" she smiled.

"Bah…lovebirds…" Jasmine teased.

**This one was kinda short and I'm so sorry! Tomorrow I'll be writing more so stay tuned. I added some Chalek because I know some of you were just dying for some (just kidding lol) Please review!**


	6. Reality Check

**I do not own TNLoCK or any of the characters. I only own Robin and the idea for this story.**

Reality Check

_Jasmine's POV_

It had been a while since my mother had taken Robin into the back and I began to worry even more than usual. Even though I didn't know Robin very well, I knew that Chloe wouldn't be the same if she died.

We were still in the kitchen, Chloe and I finishing the last of the popcorn when my mother finally returned. The look of sadness on her face didn't perk any of us up.

"Is she…?" Chloe began.

My mother shook her head. "She's alive, but many of her bones were broken. I'm still surprised she made it out alive at all."

Chloe didn't hesitate to walk past her. Alek and I followed closely behind.

_Chloe's POV_

Seeing Robin all bandaged up on that bed made my heart sink. I was thankful that she was alive, but I was sure she wouldn't be able to move her right arm for a while. She started to stir so I quickly sat at the edge of the bed.

"Chloe?" she muttered.

"Yeah, Rob, I'm right here." I replied.

She was quiet for a moment, her eyes scanning the room. "…Am I dead…?" she asked.

Alek snickered from in the doorway. "Yeah you're dead alright." He smirked, getting Jasmine to hit him.

I shook my head. "You're alive…just banged up. How do you feel?"

"That's the thing. I can't feel _anything_!"

"How I'm going to explain this to Mom is out of the question."

Robin laughed then went quiet again. She looked down at her fingers, wiggling them slowly. She stretched her fingers out and there they were- claws. My conclusion had been right.

"Why aren't you screaming and running?" she asked, clearly confused.

I flexed my index finger, showing a claw and laughing when her eyes went wide.

"I bet you're wondering what you are exactly." I asked.

She nodded.

I took a deep breath, trying to remember what Jasmine and Alek told me. I looked back at them, silently pleading for help on this and they walked over to stand beside me.

"You're Mai." Jasmine said.

"I'm your what?" Robin asked.

Alek shook his head. "No not 'My'. You are Mai."

"An ancient race sworn to protect humans. Descendants of the Egyptian goddess Baset; not completely human…not completely god either. We were once advisors to humans and protectors of Egyptian pharaohs-" I started.

"But we had a fall-in with humans and quit." Alek chuckled.

"I guess you could say that."

"Ooh, let's not forget the tail."

Robin glared up at Alek, but still said nothing.

"That's old, Alek." I grumbled.

"It might not have worked on her, but your reaction was priceless."

"So…you're all Mai too?"

Jasmine, Alek and I nodded.

_Robin's POV_

I still couldn't believe it. I was a part of an ancient cat-like race with claws called the Mai? At first I thought they were just tugging at my chain, but as they continued to explain- I began to see they were telling the truth.

My arms and legs slowly began to regain feeling and I could move my toes and fingers more. After a while I could move my arms and then my legs. They were healed, but still really sore. Chloe, Alek, and Jasmine continued to tell me more about the Mai and what to expect.

"You're the youngest Mai I've seen. At only thirteen…seeing that you had claws must have scared you." Valentina said calmly.

I nodded and looked down at my hands. "Yeah, it was really freaky. At first I though that when I was a baby I was subject to experimentation."

That caused her to laugh. "The change is always a bit scary, but nonetheless it's who you are."

"I suppose you won't be jumping rooftops anytime soon?" Alek asked.

_Chloe's POV_

Robin stared at Alek, eyes wide. A sudden wave of terror washed over me and I sat back in the couch. I was shocked that I could feel her emotions. She was Mai. How could that be? They all noticed my movements and looked at me…all except Robin that is.

"No…I'm never jumping across rooftops ever again." She muttered, now glaring at Alek.

Alek ignored her, his eyes on me. "What?"

"I…I don't know how, but I can feel what she's feeling…Robin." I stammered.

Valentina and Jasmine shared a look before looking at Robin.

"You what?" she demanded.

"At one point, all Mai were emphatic. Now only the Uniter has the power of empathy. Chloe is the Uniter of the Mai." Valentina explained.

We had told her of the Uniter and what it was supposed to do so the shock on her face wore off quickly.

Robin and I stayed over there for a little bit longer before heading off. Mom was probably going to kill us for being out so late. She'd punish me more than Robin and I cursed under my breath.

We raced home, Robin much quicker than I had thought she'd be. She was almost as fast as Alek- if not faster. We'd let her get used to the whole Mai thing before trying to train her, but it seemed like she was already used to the speed.

"Show off…" I muttered.

Robin got home first and I followed suit a few minutes behind. As soon as we closed the door behind us, Mom was standing there. This wasn't going to be good.

"I expected you home before midnight," she began. She turned to face Robin. "And you decide it was alright to run away?"

"Mom, it's not her fault. She was just coming to find me. Don't blame her…" I sighed.

Robin looked from me to our mom t hen down at her feet silently. "I'm sorry." She said.

The lecture didn't last as long as I thought it would. Then I remembered we had been so busy dealing with Robin being Mai that we hadn't trained at all. That would mean twice as much training on Sunday.

Great…that's just what I needed.

**Yep. Now you all can stop guessing if Robin's Mai or not because she is. Why could Chloe feel Robin's emotions if she was Mai too? Stay tuned and find out.**


	7. Never Again

**Sorry I didn't upload more yesterday. Tomorrow is my first day of school so I probably won't upload anything until Friday. So sorry for this inconvenience but I'll still be writing more. I don't own TNLoCK or any of it's characters. I only own Robin and the idea for this story.**

Never Again

_Robin's POV_

"So what are we doing again?" I asked excitedly.

Chloe led me up to her room and through the open window without saying anything. Alek and Jasmine were already there. Tonight was the first time I start my Mai training and I was really excited about it.

"So what are we doing first?" I asked.

Alek and Jasmine shared a look then three pairs of eyes landed on me. Before I could say anything, the three of them were racing across the rooftops.

"Hey!" I snapped, racing after them.

I caught up to them fast, quickly passing Jasmine and Chloe and running head to head with Alek. He smirked down at me just as I pulled ahead of him. We raced across the conjoined rooftops silently, only the sound of our sneakers slapping against the roof could be heard.

Up ahead was a large gap where the conjoined rooftops stopped. I skidded to a halt right at the edge of the roof just in time to see Alek and Jasmine jump across and land lightly on their feet. Chloe skidded to a stop next to me and helped me up.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

I shook my head and backed away from the edge, staring down at the concrete ground below. It had been roughly a week since I had fallen and I was determined not to fall again.

"Robin…you'll be fine! You aren't going to fall again." Jasmine said reassuringly.

I still backed away, shaking my head in denial. "No…" I murmured.

Chloe put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "Rob, I wouldn't have brought you out here if I didn't know you couldn't do it. I know you can."

I shook my head furiously. "No…I'm not gonna jump."

"Rob…you'll be fine." Alek shrugged, "Chloe was the same way with her first jump and she did fine!"

"She almost fell." Jasmine snapped.

I overheard them and it made my fear even worse than before.

"Robin, you'll do fine. I promise you." Chloe smiled.

"No, you don't understand. I'm not gonna come face to face with death ever again." I whimpered.

"And you won't! If it makes you feel any better I'll go and stand down there so if you fall I'll catch you."

I kept shaking my head.

Chloe stood behind me and began pushing me towards the edge. "You'll do fine."

"No…no…no…no!" I shrieked.

I grabbed hold of Chloe's left arm and flipped her onto the rooftop. "Leave me alone!" I snapped, tears rolling down my cheeks. I backed away from them and raced back home, my tears blurring my vision. Why couldn't they just understand that I would never jump anything again?

_Chloe's POV_

"No…no…no…no!" she shrieked.

In the next second I was on my back, gasping for air. For such a young Mai, she can do some serious damage if she wanted to. I sat up and watched her run off, not bothering to stop her. She'd have to get over her fear of jumping sooner or later.

I understood _why_ she was scared, though. She didn't want to come close to dying. I didn't want to die either, but has that stopped me from being the Uniter? No.

"Go get her so we can wrap this up and so I can go home." Alek grumbled.

I sighed and stood. Then I was racing home where I trust she'd be. But if she wasn't there and made me search all of San Francisco for her I'd be ticked. She wasn't in my room, but I could hear her sniffling downstairs. I walked down the steps slowly, trying to figure out what I would say to her. As soon as she saw me walk into the kitchen, she turned away.

_Robin's POV_

"Robin…please. I'm sorry for trying to force you into it, but you have training and you can't run away from it." Chloe said.

"Why should I believe you? Why should I believe anything you say anymore, Chloe?" I snapped.

She stepped back, clearly hurt by my words. "Because you…I don't even know."

"Exactly. I'm not doing training." I grumbled.

"You have to. What if some assassin comes and you're alone?"

I thought for a moment. "Run away?"

"What if there's no place to run to?"

"I'll fight."

"He has a gun."

I glared at her. "It's always the worse case scenarios with you isn't it?" I muttered.

"Just please come to training. You'll be that much safer if you do."

Should I go back and do training? What if they take me up onto the rooftops? Could I trust them?

"I promise there'll be no roof jumping."

"Fine…I guess I'm in." I said, rolling my eyes.

To my surprise, training was actually kinda fun. I got to beat Alek at bamboo stick battle. Hand to hand combat with all three of them was exciting. It was like a little game- me and Chloe against Alek and Jasmine. Chloe and I won 1-0. Of course I knew the seriousness of the training, but I couldn't help but treat it as a game. They couldn't expect me to have fun when there was no fun to enjoy.

Chloe and I slipped in through her window again. I was so tired I couldn't even stand. I took a shower in the hall bathroom and quickly changed into my pajamas; Ms. King had put an air mattress in Chloe's room so I wouldn't have to sleep on the couch. After I had brushed my teeth I stumbled over to the mattress and as soon as I pulled the sheets up to my chin I was asleep.

"_Just leave me alone!" I snapped._

_I threw a picture from my dresser at my father as I packed my book bag full of tings I would need._

"_You're really leaving?" he smirked._

_I only nodded as I stood and swung my bag over one shoulder._

_I brushed past him without saying a word and opened the front door. There was silence for a while as I made my way down the street without giving my father a second glance._

"_You'll never be safe out there on your own! You won't last two minutes out there!"_

**That's it for this chapter! Sorry it's not any longer. I'll try and upload another chapter today. Please review!**


	8. Face to Face

**I don't own the Nine Lives of Chloe King. I only own Robin and the idea for this story. **

NOTICE: This story does not revolve around Chalek alright? There are more pressing matters at hand in this story so if there's not as much Chalek as the next fanfic then deal with it. Not every fanfic has to revolve around Chloe and Alek and their feelings. This one revolves mainly around Robin. Now that I've said that we can continue with the story.

**Also this is an EXTREMELY****late birthday present for my friend gapeach27. I'm ever so sorry for the delay and I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Face to Face<p>

_Robin's POV_

I sat in the bookstore and coffee shop again while Chloe worked. Without Paul and Amy there it was really boring to just sit there. I played some games on her phone, but I got bored quickly and just sat there, my head resting on the table.

"Robin St. Clair…I didn't expect to see you here."

I looked up to see my father stand in front of me. He looked the same…same graying black hair, same light tan complexion, same laugh lines. Was I dying? Or was he dying? Either way there must be a death in his family in order for him to come and see me.

"I missed you." He smiled.

I stood and stepped away from him. "Why are you here?" I demanded.

"What? Can't I come and see my daughter?"

"I'm not your daughter…"

He was obviously hurt by my words and I actually felt guilty, but I didn't let it show. I turned to glance over at Chloe, but she wasn't there. I began to get curious as to where she was.

"What's say you and I go out to Joe's for some ice cream and shaved ice?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I moved away from him. Joe's was an old shaved ice/ ice cream shop that my father and mother would take me to when I was little. It had been almost a decade since I've last been there. I reluctantly nodded and followed him out the door, but not without looking back at where Chloe had been not even five minutes ago.

"So where have you been staying all this time?"

"Uhh…with a friend." I replied quietly.

"And who is this friend?"

"Her name is Chloe King. I'm staying with her and her mother."

He was silent for a moment before chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I just wondered what you're gonna do about school…"

He just had to remind me about that…didn't he?

_Chloe's POV_

"Hey, Robin, I-"

I stopped mid sentence when I didn't see her in the bookstore. I listened in for her but heard nothing. I looked around for her but didn't see her. That's when I began to panic.

The bell atop the door jingled and Alek and Jasmine walked in. Their faces turned serious as they red mine.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked.

"Robin's gone…I don't' know where she went."

"Have you tried texting her?" Alek demanded.

I thought for a moment before taking out my phone and tapping lightly on my screen.

_Where R U?_

There was a long silence before she replied.

_With my "dad" srry I didn't txt U before._

"She's with her father." I murmured.

_U almost gave me a heart attack…_

"I thought she ran away?" Jasmine pondered aloud.

_I no and I'm srry_

"She did…and she said she was never going back." I replied.

Robin didn't return even an hour after my shift. When Mom got home and I told her that Robin wasn't back she began to worry too. What was taking her so long? She wasn't answering any of my text messages and the same went with the ones Alek and Jasmine sent her.

It was now 12:00 at night and Robin wasn't home yet. My mother was awake so I couldn't' go out and look for her. Alek and almost have of the San Francisco Mai pride was out looking for her. Jasmine stayed behind to take Uniter duty. I couldn't see why she did and didn't bother to ask her. After a well deserved shower I lay on my bed, checking my inbox and replying to the thousands of emails Paul and Amy sent me. They were in on Robin's disappearance too. After another hour, I had to fight to keep my eyes awake. I curled up under my sheets when my eyes became too heavy to keep open.

That's when I heard the front door creek open.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to say down here. But why is Robin out so late? Who's opening the door? Stay turned for the next chapter to find out. Review please!<strong>


	9. The Hunt Begins

**Once again I'm sorry for my inactivity what with school and all. I don' town TNLoCK. Only Robin, he father, and the idea for this story! Anyway here's another chapter to my Robin St. Clair Chronicles. Hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>The Hunt Begins<p>

_Robin's POV_

My dad and I were out on the town all night. We went to a concert that they were holding in the park, and then we went to the mall. I couldn't quite figure out what his problem was but I didn't really care. I walked down the street leading to my house and unlocked the door. It creaked open and I stepped inside quietly, softly closing the door behind me. I waited a moment before giving a silent sigh of relief- no one had heard me come in.

Almost no one.

I was flipped onto my back, the bags on my arms landing around me with a clatter and the air leaving me with a _whoosh_. Chloe glared down at me and Mom came downstairs, her makeup running.

"Where where you? Do you know how worried I was about you?" she demanded, hugging me.

"I was with my father all night…" I murmured.

They stared at me; I sighed and began telling them everything that happened earlier today (well yesterday actually). The worry and tension on their faces faded away but Chloe still remained angry with me.

We were up in our room, neither of us talking to one another. The silence was extremely awkward. Every time I looked up at Chloe I found her glaring at me as if I had just killed somebody. I gulped and finally built up the courage to ask her what her problem was.

"What's your problem?"

I never said I'd be subtle about it.

"What do you mean what's my problem? You know very well what my problem is!" she snapped.

We now stood to be eye level with each other. "Oh yeah? So what is your problem, Chloe?" I demanded.

"You."

I stepped back, stunned at her words. I clenched my fists, trying to ignore the scratching desire to swipe my claws across her face. I curled up across my sheets and closed my eyes, ignoring Chloe's attempts at apologizing.

"Dad was right…I should've stayed home…" I whimpered.

The next morning, I was up _way_ before anyone else. I got dressed for the day and grabbed a sticky note from the kitchen and went back up to Chloe's room. I scribbled a quick note and left it on her nightstand then packed my things in a small suitcase and walked quietly down the steps. I took one last look at the house before walking out the door and locking it closed behind me.

As I walked down the street, the sky became a darker grey- 6:12 A.M. As I crossed the road, a black car drove at me. I quickly dodged out of the way and ran back up the street. The car skidded to a stop and turned around to chase after me, the rubber tires squealing against the asphalt.

They were gaining fast; I ducked into an alley and heard the car skid to a stop again. Two men came rushing into the alley to find me. I peered down at them from the rooftops and smirked, turned, and raced deeper into the heart of San Francisco.

_Chloe's POV_

Robin was gone.

I searched all around for her, but couldn't find anything. I had called Jasmine _and_ Alek but he wasn't picking up his phone. Hopefully he had seen her leave and was following after her.

I flopped back down on my bed. This was a great way to spend Saturday morning. Glancing up I saw a sticky note on my nightstand. I picked it up and read it- it was from Robin.

_Chloe,_

_I know what you meant when you said that I was your problem…I honestly do._

_Someone like you shouldn't have to worry about someone like me._

_I knew I shouldn't__ have stayed to long. Anyway, I'm leaving._

_And I won't return._

_Best regards,_

_Robin St. Clair_

"This is all my fault." I muttered.

"Hah…you bet it is."

I whipped around to stare at a tall man. He was lean with thinning and graying hair and a barely noticeable moustache.

"It's finally nice to meet you…Chloe King." He chuckled.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about!" I snapped.

"Oh, you mean Robin? Don't worry…my daughter will be just fine. She will be completely _wiped out_ from the picture." He chuckled.

I growled and lunged at him, but he jumped through the window. I would've given chance, but there were more important matters at hand.

People wanted Robin dead too.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Robin is being hunted, but this time, the Order won't have to kill her nine times to destroy her- only once. Will they be able to catch her? Tune in to the next chapter to find out :).<strong>


	10. Caught in the Headlights

**I don't own TNLoCK! Only Robin and her father and the idea for this story! Anyways hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Sorry it's a bit short.**

* * *

><p>Caught in the Headlights<p>

_Robin's POV_

Every ten feet I ran felt like a mile. I had been running for who knows how long and I couldn't stand it any longer. I skidded to a stop and bet over, my hands on my knees. My lungs ached and my throat was so dry it burned. I collapsed on the roof, not caring if anyone heard me. After a few minutes of just laying there, I stood slowly, my whole body shaking, and hopped down on a dumpster and onto the cement ground. I slipped out of the alley and kept walking on, trying my best to blend in with some of the people walking by.

_I should've never stayed there…I should've kept going…shouldn't have tried to steal that bag of chips…_ I growled in my head, wiping tears form my eyes.

"There she is!"

I turned quickly and noticed the men that were coming after me from earlier. I turned on a dime and bolted through the crowds of people, adrenaline pushing me faster with every step. Though I was wiped before, I felt as if I could run a marathon. I began to get tunnel vision, but I had a feeling that was to be expected when on an adrenaline rush. As I passed by, I could feel people's eyes watch me. There were many people saying things like: "Dang she's fast!" or "She has to be a track star or somethin'!" and "I bet I could outrun her."

I doubted the last one.

_Chloe's POV_

"She's about my height, light tan complexion, dark hazel-ish eyes, super skinny, light brown hair…" my mother said, describing Robin's appearance to one of the cops.

When I showed my mom the note Rob had left behind, it was unlike anything I've seen before. I actually thought she'd have a heart attack- just shows that I'm not the only one who cares about Robin.

"We'll keep our eye out for her, ma'am," the cop said, putting his notepad in his pocket, "and we'll most definitely call you when we get some news. Have a good night."

Before we closed the door, Amy rushed in on stilettos…not much of a shock.

"I heard about Robin…any news?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nada."

"When did she leave?"

"Before six in the morning."

"Jeez…" she lowered her head so only I could hear, "Do you think the Mai ar- ?"

"I told Jasmine who told Valentina who sent some of the pride searching for her."

"Well I know that I was out looking earlier, but didn't find anything either. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault…I'm the one that practically told her to get lost."

Amy stayed over to help ease some of my guilt. We stayed up all night talking, watching movies…basically what we usually do. But it actually helped take my mind off of things. For a moment it was as if I had forgotten about Robin period.

_Robin's POV_

I ran into the street, but something cutting deep into my leg made me fall right in the middle of the road. I clutched at my leg, my blood staining my pant leg and my hands- so much blood in fact that it began to drip from my hands and onto the asphalt. I groaned in pain, now letting the tears fall from my eyes. I had never experienced so much pain in my life- I thought death would have been better than this.

I waited for the two men to come and end me- but no one came. I began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. I couldn't see straight after a few seconds and the pain in my leg began to go numb and finally disappear…was I drunk or something? No…? I looked down and barely saw a pool of blood form around my leg- I was losing too much blood.

Suddenly, screams filled the air, hurting my ears. I turned to see two bright white lights coming my way. I couldn't make out what it was until it was too late. The rubber screeched against the asphalt but it kept coming at me. There was a large force on my head and everything went black.

Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep she gets hit by a car, but was it on purpose? Will she be alright or will she die? There's a high chance she might recover(let alone live) from these injuries. And you'll have to stay tuned to the next chapter to find out EVERYTHING! But don't forget (SPOILER!) to tune in!<strong>


	11. As if it Never Happened

**I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King yada yada you know the drill lol. Hope you like! Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>As if it Never Happened<p>

_Robin's POV_

I opened my eyes, but quickly closed them as a bright light shone down directly from above me. I slowly opened them again, groaning and lifting my right arm to rub my head, but I couldn't move it. Looking down, I saw a couple of wires injected into my arm. What had happened? Where was I? I lifted my other arm to try and take out the wires, but I was only pushed back down by a nurse. I glared at her but said nothing.

"Where…am I?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"You're in the hospital, deary." She replied, sticking another needle into my right arm.

I winced a little. "Why am I in here?"

"You were hit by an oncoming car and lost a lot of blood. It was hard for us to find a donor. You have AB negative- one of the rarest blood types."

I tried to think back, but _everything_ was a blur. I couldn't remember anything…anything I _did_ remember was extremely faint.

"Do you remember your name?"

"M-My…name? I asked, watching her nod. I shook my head. "What's my name?"

"Oh we don't know yet. Do you remember anything at all? How old are you?"

I tried to remember, but it only made my head hurt more than it already was. I winced and she turned off the light.

"It's alright. Don't strain yourself. Just get some rest and someone will be here to check up on you."

I nodded and closed my eyes slowly, enjoying the silence and the dim lighting. I began to get scared and the electrocardiogram that monitored my heartbeat picked up incredulously. Even when I wasn't scared the machine beeped at a very fast rate. What happened to me? Who was I? How old was I?

These thoughts only made my head hurt more. I stopped thinking and just let sleep take me over.

_Alek's POV_

I had lost Robin in the crowd. Chloe would be so furious with me- and Valentina. But I saw her get hit by the car…I was too slow and couldn't save her in time. I had called the ambulance and they had come in record time. I knew that nothing Valentina and the pride could do would save her in time- she would've died before I had gotten her to the penthouse.

I waited in the waiting room, pacing back and forth quickly. When I went with them to take Robin in the back, they wouldn't let me go. It had been almost four hours since they had disappeared behind the doors and I was getting antsier by the second. I finally walked up to the front desk.

"Can I see her now? Robin St. Clair?" I demanded.

The man rolled his eyes and typed on his computer for a minute.

"Yeah sure…she's in room 21A. Just go through that hallway a-"

I was already down the hallway.

19A…20A…21A…

I opened the door slightly and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. There, lying on a hospital bed with her head bandages red with blood, was Robin. She was sound asleep and didn't wake up when I sat in the chair beside her. _She must have amnesia…_ I thought sourly. I whipped out my phone and typed in a text message, sending one to Chloe, Jasmine, and Valentina.

_Chloe's POV_

I had just come home from work, too exhausted to make it up the stairs. I had been up all night last night looking for Robin- with no luck- and then remembered I had a Chemistry test to study for and had to cram for that. My cell phone buzzed- probably Paul or Amy asking if I had found her. I didn't want to pick it up, but I did anyway. What I saw sent a wave of relief over me.

_Found Robin. At the hospital. Come now._

_- Alek_

I was out the door in seconds. I called my mom and told her that Alek had found Robin and that she was at the hospital. She had asked why, but I didn't know either.

After parking my car, I rushed inside and they told me where to go. I reached 21A as fast as I could and quietly glided inside, closing the door behind me.

"My name is Alek Petrov." He said.

They both looked up at me. Robin looked as if she had never seen me before.

"Are you…Chloe King?" she asked quietly.

I nodded slowly. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

She thought for a moment and shrugged. "I…don't know."

A doctor walked in and I moved to stand next to Alek.

"Well, Robin, it looks like you have a bad case of amnesia. It means you don't remember what happens to you. And the muscles in your right calf have been torn severely. Because of this you will not be able to walk or run or do any strenuous activity." He said quietly.

"She can't run?" Alek asked.

He shook his head.

Robin glanced form me to the doctor quietly. "Does this mean I have to be in a wheelchair?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! Rob's gonna be wheelchair bound which is gonna endanger her even more. Yep she has amnesia too. I'm so bad aren't I? Anyway I hope you liked reading as much as I did writing! Stay tuned for chapter 12! :3<strong>


	12. Creeping Nightmares

**I don't own TNLoCK or any of it's original chars! I only own Robin, her father and the idea for this storey! Sorry for my inactivity once again!**

* * *

><p>Creeping Nightmares<p>

_Robin's POV_

With the help from Chloe and Alek, I was able to get some of my memory back. I was still stuck in a wheelchair, but they said I'd heal before I knew it. For some reason I knew I could trust them…I knew they wouldn't hurt me.

"Alright, Robin…just one more time." The doctor said.

I wiped my remaining tears away, my legs burning with pain. "No…I can't…it hurts too much!" I cried.

"Just once more!" he said urgently.

I sniffled and nodded. I held onto the bars in front of me and lifted myself out of my wheelchair. My knees bucked and a searing pain shot up my legs. I yelped and fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. My legs were red and bleeding, but the doctor didn't seem to care. I curled up in a little ball on the floor and silently cried.

"Oh come now…that wasn't so bad." The doctor whispered.

"That bad? Her legs were bleeding! I think she's had enough. Get her cleaned up and back in her wheelchair." Alek snapped.

The doctor did what was requested of him and wheeled me back to my room. With some help from Alek, I was able to climb back in my gurney. Chloe sat on the edge of my bed and Alek stood on the other side of me.

"He shouldn't have done that to you." Chloe said, shaking her head.

"If I'm going to be able to walk or run I have to be able to stand." I murmured.

"Yes, but he was torturing you out there!" Alek muttered.

"It's okay, Alek," I said, "I won't have another test for a few days."

He muttered something under his breath but I couldn't make it out.

"We'd better go…I have to be at work in half an hour." Chloe said.

"And I have to get back to Jasmine and ask what I missed." Alek said.

They both stood. Chloe gave me a tight hug and Alek gave me a sideways hug. I watched them leave and an older man stepped in.

My dad.

I smiled at him and he sat in a chair beside my bed.

"Hey I heard you were in here. Are you alright, sweetie?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine…I guess…I got hit by a car."

"Oh I'm so sorry." He whispered, giving me a hug.

I was about to say something when I felt something go into my back. He backed away, an empty syringe in his hand. I began to feel dizzy and discombobulated. My vision began to fade just as some men in black walked in.

"Sleep, sweetie, no one's gonna hurt you…yet." He chuckled.

I muttered something under my breath and finally slipped under the water.

_Alek's POV_

I watched angrily as men in black scooped Robin up in an old bag. I was so tempted to jump in there, but they were armed to the teeth. I didn't stand a chance. I called Valentina, Jasmine, and Chloe, telling them the news and that I'd follow them to wherever it was they were taking her. I knew there'd be many of the Order there with Robin and I also knew that Valentina was rallying up the pride for the fight of our lives.

A black jeep drove from the hospital and I quickly followed on foot. They drove to the local dump. I squinted my eyes a little and could make out a hidden doorway concealed behind a sheet of fake garbage. I took a picture with my phone and then something hard hit me in the side of the head. I slumped to the ground and it all blacked out.

_Chloe's POV_

When I heard that Robin had been kidnapped I felt angry and upset and…I don't know. I knew that her father was behind this. I knew that this was all a ploy to get to me. I couldn't decide what to do. Should I risk my lives and try and save her? Or stay neutral and let her stay there.

I couldn't bring myself to just leave her there.

I slipped on my jacket and locked the store doors behind me. Amy quickly dashed through the doors just as I closed them.

"I'm going with you." She said firmly.

I shook my head. "No, Amy…not this time. You'd _definitely_ get killed."

"I've faced death before." She shot back.

"Yeah you hit the scar-faced man in the head with a pipe and ran like a free-ranged chicken. You've seen it all." I smirked.

She pushed me and rolled her eyes. "I consider Rob a little sister too. I should help."

"Not this time." I said, slowly getting irritated. I loved Amy to death but her determination could drive anyone bonkers.

"Oh come on! I can help!" she whined.

"It's a room filled with assassins...armed assassins…with guns…and knives." I sang.

She thought for a moment. "Fine…I won't go."

"Meaning you will go."

"You know me so well."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah Alek got captured lol but will the whole San Francisco pride be able to save Robin? Will Chloe lose another life? Stay tuned. Don't forget to Review!<strong>


End file.
